


Ladybug Week

by Mistfather



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Ladybug - Freeform, Ladybug Week, Love these cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistfather/pseuds/Mistfather
Summary: A series of one-shot stories for Ladybug Week.





	Ladybug Week

Ruby Rose ran her hands through the cloak she was wearing. It was comfortable. Cost her a pretty penny to put together the mantle, tassels, and clasp together and, while definitely more her strong suit, getting the sword right was something else entirely. Rather than buying or modifying some fancy sword from the internet, she’d printed out the individual parts from foam, glued them together, shaved down the seams, and glued and painted it a proper grey, with flecks of bright red on the edges. A Koloss sword. She turned the oversized sword in her hand, a counterbalance in the hilt to keep it vaguely balanced. Blake- dressed in a flawless white and gold uniform, cape, and a golden circlet- leaned against her back, giving her a slight shiver.

“Flawless work, Ruby,” she said, smiling brightly at the girl. “So, are you ready for your first con?”

“Can I say no and get away with it?” Ruby chuckled nervously. She continued under Blake’s slightly more concerned look. “I… I want to do this, yeah, it’s just… jumping in the deep end like this seems kinda much. I mean I know I said I wanted to have the full experience and all and… I don’t know, is it too late to just stay home and read the new book?” She gave a half-smile up at her girlfriend. The offer was enticing: they both had wanted to read it, but had put it off on account of the sheer length and them wanting to read it together.

“Hmm,” Blake paused, clearly not actually giving it thought. “I’ll admit, it’s very tempting, but you put a lot of work into all of this. Since it’s your first time, it’s your call on what to do, and I’ll be right beside you the whole time, but I think I’d like to go through with all this.” Ruby felt Blake nuzzle the top of her head. “And this might help: how does it feel? The mistcloak, the sword, all this fantasy stuff you’re in, what’s it like?”

“...well…” she thought carefully. The cloak engulfed her, making her feel like she could jump into the misty night like some kind of superhero. “Comfortable.” The sword didn’t have the same weight as a real one, but it had some weight, and the little pulls from testing it in her hand gave her the feel of something close to a real weapon. “Strong.” Then there was Blake on her shoulders. She was warm, her slow breathing giving Ruby a rhythm to focus on. It was steady. calming. “Warm.”

Blake hummed quietly in response. “Exactly how it works. This is your handiwork, your skill, and it feels good to you. If there'd be anything you'd walk through a convention in and own it, it'd be this. Now, what would Vin do right now?”

She eyed the inhumanly long blade in her hand. What would she do? “she'd be nervous too.” she swallowed, then smiled. “But she'd take her Elend and do it anyway.”

“And we're both going to love it.” Blake straightened, twirling a cane Ruby had also made. “Now, let's get to rocking this nerd convention.”

“You're a great Elend, you know?”

“And you're an amazing Vin.”

“... I love you.”

“I love you, too. Let's do it."

**Author's Note:**

> PS: they're dressed as Elend Venture and Vin, two major characters in Mistborn.


End file.
